


Come Over Here and Make Me

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: “Come over here and make me.”jolheyman on tumblr said: Hellooo, just wanted to pop by and say congrats on hitting 31 followers!:-) Also, could you please do #1 with Joel H? And I love your writing, honestly!<3





	

“Y/N.”

“Joel.” You grinned, spinning around in Joel’s chair wearing his hoodie.

“Get out of my chair.” He commanded, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Why? What’s in it for me?” You taunted, mimicking his posture and crossing your arms over his chest and over exaggeratedly raising your eyebrows (you could never do just one) and pouting.

“Jesus Christ. It’s two in the morning. What are you even still doing in the office?” The older man rolled his eyes, relaxing his stance and leaning against the wall.

You grimaced, not wanting to think about the disaster that was creating the newest season of RVB. “Let’s just say that rendering is a bitch.”

He moved his head from side to side, as if considering your response. “Alright, understandable. Why are you wearing my hoodie?”

You shrugged your shoulders and wrapped the object in question around you, taking in a deep breath and inhaling the scent of Joel. Not surprisingly, it smelled like coffee, cigarettes, and aftershave. It was a strange combination, but you liked it. “I dunno. I saw it, I put it on. My questions now. What are you still doing here?”

He gestured towards his computer, and you glanced at it to see that he was on a word doc. “Script writing. Burnie wanted it by the end of the week.”

“You do realize that it’s Monday, right?”

Joel threw up his hands in exasperation. “Are you ever going to stop bugging me and come out of my chair?”

You sat straighter in your seat, a suggestive smile playing at the ends of your lips. “Come over here and make me, Heyman.”

Joel’s eyes seemed to darken at the challenge, and he stalked over to you like a puma after its prey. You didn’t move an inch, frozen to his seat. You had had a massive crush on Joel for the entirety of your six years at Rooster Teeth, and sure, you had flirted with him before, but he had never responded like this. It sent shivers down your spine.

When he finally reached you, he placed one hand on each arm rest, effectively trapping you. Not like you wanted to move anyway. He inched closer and closer to you until his face was a hairsbreadth away. You weren’t sure if you were even breathing anymore, especially when he spoke.

“Are you going to get out of my chair and give me back my hoodie, or am I going to have to force you?” His voice took on a dark, rich tone that you weren’t used to from him, and his breath was fanning your face gently in all the right ways.

You moved as close as you could to him without touching him and smirked. “If you want your hoodie back, you’re going to have to take it off of me, and then maybe I’ll give you your chair back.”

Joel was absolutely turning you into a pile of goo right then, but that didn’t mean you had to show it. That was sort of like losing in your mind.

Before you had time to think another word, Joel picked you up and sat down on his chair, placing you on his lap so that you were straddling his legs. “Well, there’s my chair back. But what to do about this hoodie…”

Your breath hitched as he ran his fingers across the hem of the offending garment, not once breaking eye contact. You could feel the heat pooling in between your legs, and you were beginning to get impatient with his teasing. But you weren’t one to stand for teasing, even if you had to mentally slap yourself to remind yourself.

You leaned forward and slammed your lips to his, and let out a pleased moan as he kissed you back forcefully. He wasted no time in slipping his hand up your shirt and resting his hands on your bare waist, running his hands up and down the curves of your sides. Joel’s tongue easily slipped into your mouth and began exploring every crevice in your mouth, as if he was memorizing you. His hands then moved from their respectful position on your waist to your back, skillfully unhooking your bra and taking the opportunity to grab your breasts gently, running his thumb over your nipples.

You let out another long moan, and in return, grinded yourself on top of his hardening length underneath you. He groaned and thrusted his hips up to meet yours, pulling away from your mouth to kiss and suck and bite your neck. His stubble scratched you, but it surprisingly felt pleasant. With one smooth motion, you took off your shirt, Joel’s hoodie, and your bra, exposing your bare chest. He apparently wasn’t one for foreplay, and immediately began teasing at your nipples with his mouth.

Even though it was two in the morning, you knew people could still be potentially at work, so you pressed your hand to your mouth while the other tangled itself in Joel’s always messy hair.

“Fuuck,” you groaned quietly, grinding your pelvis against his again. “As much as I love this, I really can’t handle foreplay anymore.”

Instead of him going further like you expected and oh so craved, he pulled away entirely, smirking at you. “Well,” he drawled, “Maybe you shouldn’t have started something you couldn’t finish.”

Joel gently picked you up and stood you up next to him, leaving you with your mouth open in disbelief as he bent over and handed you your bra and shirt. “Joel Heyman, if you’re not at my house in fifteen minutes, there will absolutely be hell to pay.”

Joel grinned widely and kissed you slowly for a few moments before pulling away. “Is that a promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> The requester of this fic gave me a heart attack a few years back when she sent this in because I had been, and remain to this day, a massive fan of her work. I still have a heart attack when we have casual skype conversations, because I'm in constant shock that she actually wants to talk to me and likes my writing. I love you lots, my fellow sin bin. <3


End file.
